


warm kitty

by taonsils (mirokkuma)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Cat/Human Hybrids, Daddy Kink, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirokkuma/pseuds/taonsils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You'll feel better soon, daddy. Cats make everything better."</p>
            </blockquote>





	warm kitty

**Author's Note:**

> had this sitting around and forgot to post it. tiny thing from when I was having a bad night (I don't have a cat!) >;

"Come up here with daddy, māomī." Junmyeon pats encouragingly at his thighs. 

Zitao rubs around his knee first, teeth baring. He's well practiced now at the undignified process of fitting his larger form around his tiny human, no feline grace and all careful placement of extremities, knees and elbows as he clambers up into his lap. Settles warm and heavy, wriggling, curling up the best his human body with it's unaccommodating angles allows. 

Junmyeon smells of sweat gone cold and adrenaline that's long since peaked. The tremble has nearly left his fingers now, stroking over Zitao's back and into his hair, but Zitao still feels him shaking at his core. Pressing in tighter maybe helps; Junmyeon breathes an emotion Zitao can't place as he curls down against him. 

"daddy?" It's not exactly comfortable, bent in, smothered under clammy skin, ear crumpled against Junmyeon's shoulder. He sounds wrong, smells wrong, doesn't touch the way he usually would. "You feel.. You're, daddy, you're not right."

Junmyeon sighs, soft into Zitao's hair and setting his ear off flicking. "I know, māomī. Lets just sit together for a while. Would that be ok?"

As he leans back Zitao follows, shifting in his lap to accommodate the spread of Junmyeon's knees. Falls against his chest and curls more comfortably this time with more of Junmyeon supported and able to take his weight, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. "It's ok," Zitao belatedly confirms. He's not a lap cat but he certainly can make exceptions, so long as his stance is duly acknowledged. 

The passes of Junmyeon's hands over his kitty are stiffer than usual, uneven pressure that makes Zitao's claws inch out into his sweater. Zitao can understand though, to an extent. He hasn't forgotten how he trembled with anger in his cage at the whispers of pedigrees around him; when the panic betrayed his nerves the second time he was returned, third time his value was struck down. All hybrids receive the same basic training; all hybrids hear the same tales of what happens if you can't be homed. 

Zitao has a home better than any of them though, he's positive. Definitely a better owner — a better human, even if his leg is jogging irritation at the root of Zitao's tail. 

"daddy, my daddy," Zitao croons through curved lips, against Junmyeon's throat, damp and warm. The immediate lax of relief through Junmyeon as Zitao begins the rumble of a steady purr doesn't go unnoticed. "You'll feel better soon, daddy. Cats make everything better."

"That's right, Taozi." Junmyeon's legs are starting to lose feeling under Zitao's uneven weight. The heat of his solid body and the deep purr vibrating through him more than makes up for it, though. The lazy sway of his tail, his claws part extended and pricking against Junmyeon's chest. "You're completely right."


End file.
